poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Camp Everfree!/Bee's return
This is how Save Camp Everfree and Bee's return goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh yeah. This is going great, Gaia. Gaia Everfree: I know. Crash Bandicoot: at Gale Ryan? What happened to you? Everfree Prince Gale: growls For the last time, Ryan is gone and he's not coming back. Evil Ryan: Wow. What is Gaia's plan, Everfree Prince Gale? But you still got the heart of an Autobot. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh. whispering Her plan is to dome Camp Everfree in thorns to prevent Filthy Rich from getting in. Doctor Crash: How did you get that outfit? It's cool. Everfree Prince Gale: the geodes on his necklace Sci-Ryan: The geodes gave you this form? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Yeah. And don't worry, I've got everything under control. Sci-Ryan: Wow. What are we going to do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering What we always do, EG me. Save the day. Human Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's my line! Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Oops. Matau T. Monkey: Yippie. We could have time to make hero outfits, Master Ryan. use his magic to lift Matau to him Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Not now, my apprentice. We've got more important things to take care of. Evil Ryan: Ok. What will we do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I already told you didn't I? Evil Ryan: Oh. Let me try this to cut the thorns. I summon the purple Doomlander Knight of... his magic HEROISUM!! Though I was going to say "doom", didn't you, Odette? Knight Doomlander from Skylanders Imaginators appears Evil Rianna: voice Doomlander! Knight class. Knight Doomlander: Party with my wrath! Sci-Ryan: Nice. Adagio Dazzle: What will you do with Gaia, Ryan? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Don't know but I'm building up to it. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Let's do this. With the Wondercolts AND Shadowbolts. looks at Gaia and runs up to her Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, this isn't the way! Emmet: He's right, Gloriosa. That's against the instructions. Gaia Everfree: I appreciate both your concerns for me, guys. But we've got this! Doctor Crash: Who's we? points to Gale before tying Emmet and Timber in vines Crash Bandicoot: TIMBER! Wyldstyle: EMMET! Emmet: Save yourself, Lucy! Evil Ryan: Sunset and Sci-Twi are still in a cave. Unicron Hey, Lord Unicron. You and Thunderwing should help us. Unicron: Ok. I think it's a one-time thing. Crash Bandicoot: We could do it. his magic to bring TNT boxes from his game For Sci-Twi and Sunset! the dome, Sunset tries to push them apart Cody Fairbrother: It's no use, Sunset. They won't budge. Collide Bandicoot: Yes. the dome, Crash throws his TNT boxes at the wall of thorns and they blow up leaving a hole Matau T. Monkey: Go, students, go! Get out! Knight Doomlader: Ye heard Matau. the 8th Doctor's voice GET OUT! the vines close the holes Matau T. Monkey: What?! Scar (EG): How is this possible!? Everfree Prince Gale: to Gaia Crash Bandicoot: Megatron. Help us stop Gloriosa before she traps us all in here! Megatron: I'll do my best. Meg Griffin: I can use my magic and this. her Keyblade The Dark Oathkeeper. Sci-Ryan: The what? Evil Ryan: It was forged by the same one who is Meg's boyfriend. Made from the magic of Ryan and the lifeblood of Unicron. the forest, Bee has controlled his new powers Bumblebee: Now, with this new power I can do anything. to the camp Everfree Prince Gale: Sunset is not here to help us, Megatron. Megatron: NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!! his magic and blasts a hole in the wall of thorns Everfree Prince Gale: Nice going. Crash Bandicoot: What did you say to Ryan, Megatron? Megatron: Whoops. Prince Gale picks up a stone and throws it at Gaia's head. It hits it Gaia Everfree: Ow! Everfree Prince Gale: Gotcha. Gaia Everfree: I thought you were on my side. Everfree Prince Gale: Well you thought wrong, Gaia. Look at the fear your inflicting on the campers. The use of magic isn't the way. Gaia Everfree: a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Crash Bandicoot: Good going, Ryan. I think you and Gloriosa are great with magic. I think Rothbart might take Megatron to the spa. Everfree Prince Gale: Ahem. to Gaia She can hear you, you know. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. Everfree Prince Gale: Ok. Where were we? Gaia Everfree: Oh, yeah. a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Everfree Prince Gale: Yeah. And you keep saying you've got this but you haven't. You're using magic for all of the wrong purposes! Sci-Ryan: Ryan's got this, Megatron. his magic to make a tub of Popcorn Popcorn? nods Gaia Everfree: So what if I do say I've got this even though I haven't? This camp is going to be saved by magic. And I don't care if it involves us getting into a plant duel. Everfree Prince Gale: Very well then, Gaia. Let's duel. Gaia Everfree: Okay. and Gaia start fighting each other with plants but Gaia gains the upper hand, pinning Gale against a wall with vines Human Rainbow Dash: If only Bee was here. Raf Esquivel: BUMBLEBEE!!!! the forest, Bee hears him and sees the rising brambles Bumblebee: Raf! at the campsite, the Knight Doomlander cuts the vines, freeing Gale Everfree Prince Gale: Thanks. Knight Doomlander: Ye are welcome. Evil Ryan: Nice. Thunderwing and Gavine Sparkle: NO! Gaia Everfree: What have you done?! Evil Ryan: I freed Ryan so he can still fight you, Gloriosa. Everfree Prince Gale: Yep. I'm using magic to save the campers. I think we could continue with this plant duel. nods and both she and Gale start to fight again Unicron: a portal to where Ryan stops Twilight from revivng Thunderwing He will return, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Not this time. his magical bazooka at the portal, closing it Thunderwing: NOOOO!!!!! and changes at Matau Megatron: his magic to make a duplicate of Matau Not this time. Go, Matau! Stop Unicron! Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Unicron You must stop what you're doing, Unicron. Unicron: My mistake. Your master shall know Thunderwing's victory. Once I have finished with Ryan and you. Matau T. Monkey: No, Unicron. Master Ryan beat you and I will do it for him!his Keyblade and ponies up Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Matau is right. I will help Ryan and Matau save the campers and this camp from you. For my friends and the Skylanders. up with Cybertronian armor Thomas: Whoa. Evil Ryan? You think Timon will help us? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Shouldn't you be ponying-up too? Unicron: Fools! Kamen Guts is the worst hero! Nate Adams: Hey! You can't insult Kamen Guts! My grandfather like that hero. If I am fighting for this camp. I'm with Ryan the Prime-prince! up pulls out his Dalek-like guns Bertram T. Monkey: Did somebody call a doctor!? up Dr. Krankcase: I'm with Bertram to save the camp, Gloriosa! Unicron Ryan will never give Thunderwing the Matrix of Leadership! up arrives and saw Crash Thunderwing: No! I will not be denied my victory! If I have to use my and Nanc-anos' powers to destroy Ryan, the Matrix and turn this camp into a spa resort, SO BE IT! up with his robot wings Casey Fairbrother: You will never have your chance, Thunderwing! a magic blast at Thunderwing and she ponies up Thomas: Okay. I'm with you. up with his Trainbot Armor Rigby (EG): Me too. For this camp, the campers and my sister, ODETTE! meanwhile is speeding through the forest in vehicle mode, Sci-Twi, Sunset and the others not noticing him behind them Sunset Shimmer: grunts Twilight, do you think you can use your magic? Rianna F-Fiona: Let me try. Sci-Twi can't use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over. Sci-Twi: I know. But that's not important. I have to do it. Sunset Shimmer: And besides, Rianna, our friends are in there. Collide Bandicoot: We will help you, Sci-Twi. Like what Gloriosa said, we got this. Sci-Twi: Okay. and Sci-Twi uses thier magic to move the rock so they could get out of a cave. Back at the campsite, Ryan's friends uses their new found powers to fight Gaia with Gale Everfree Prince Gale: No! lands on the sundial Gaia Everfree: Why are you and Gale fighting me!? I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you! Evil Ryan: Ummm. Uh.. Gloriosa or Gaia. I think we got this on the wrong foot. You know what? I bet Camp Everfree is so awesome but, Adagio, Rarity and I don't even think about resuming our trips to the spa. Spikewave: Well. I'm happy this camp is my kind of groove. I think we can cancel my trip to the spa. Gaia Everfree: To the spa.... TO THE SPA!?!?!?!?!?! Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. Looks like Gaia got us out of the frying pan and into the fire! nods and grabs Gaia arm Everfree Prince Gale: Gaia. Listen to me. I'm using magic for the right purposes. Gaia Everfree: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts